Dieb Lügner Mörder
by pianobookspolitics
Summary: Wie Sméagol in einer Höhle des Nebelgebirges zu Gollum wird.


**Das hier ist der Übersetzung meines gleichnamigen One Shots. Es geht um ****Sméagol, der in einer Höhle des Nebelgebirges zu Gollum wird.**

**Disclaimer: Sméagol/Gollum, das Gedicht/Rätsel aus "Der kleine Hobbit, Kapitel V: Rätsel in der Finsternis" und alle genannten Schauplätze und Gegenstände habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht, folglich gehören sie nicht mir.**

* * *

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

Die Stimme zischte diese Worte. Drei einfache, aber grausame Worte. Wieder und wieder. Es wollte nicht aufhören. Er konnte betteln und weinen wie er wollte, doch sie hörte ihm nicht zu.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder._

Sméagol wusste, dass er all dies war. Die Wörter kamen aus seinem Mund. Doch sie waren nicht seine. Nicht seine. Nicht er selbst sprach die Wahrheit aus.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder._

Leise war die Antwort der Nebelberge. Sie bestätigten es. Flüsterten zurück, was er ihnen sagte.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder._

Dunkel war die Höhle. Kalt war das Wasser. Roh war der Fisch. Golden, glitzernd, perfekt war der Ring in seiner Hand. Sein Schatz.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder._

Er wisperte sie auch. In einer anderen Sprache, einer, die Sméagol nicht kannte. Dennoch sagte er ihm, was er war. Er wiederholte sie lediglich, und doch tat er dies nicht.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

Die Stimme hatte es früher nicht gegeben. Sein Schatz hatte sie mit sich gebracht. Er konnte nicht ohne sie leben. Nicht ohne die Stimme, nicht ohne den Ring. Sie hatten ihm gesagt wohin er zu gehen habe, als er verloren gewesen war. "Weg vom Licht," hatten sie gesagt. "Verstecke dich vor der garstigen Sonne! Sie will uns verbrennen!"

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

"Du kannst nicht zurückgehen. Sie würden dich nicht wollen, wegen dem, was du bist. Was du getan hast. Sieh dich an!" Und er tat dies. Er hörte immer. Es gab niemanden sonst, dem er hätte zuhören können. Niemanden sonst, der zu ihm sprach.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder._

Diese sah er im Wasser. Sie blickten ihm entgegen. Und er gab ihnen einen Namen, denn seinen eigenen trugen sie nicht. "Gollum, Gollum," hustete er, denn er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr gesprochen. Garstig. Abscheulich. Entstellt.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

"Verstecke uns! Finde einen Platz für uns, an dem wir Leben können, fernab von den Lebenden und deren Quelle. Vergiss sie! Vergiss alles bis auf uns!" Ein altes Boot. Er wusste nicht, woher es stammte. Aus altem Holz geschnitzt. Dazu verdammt, ihn über das Wasser zu tragen. Eine kleine, dreckige, verrottete Insel, schwarz und grau, mit Spitzen, die seinen faulende Haut aufschlitzten. Eine Insel die richtig war für das, was er war.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

Dort weinte er, durch das Tageslicht und das Dunkel der Nacht hindurch. Keins von beidem sah er, weder Sterne und Mond, noch Sonne und Wolken. Er vergaß sie. Den Geruch von Regen, den Geschmack von Brot, das Tosen der Kiefern am Fuße der Berge. Rauschende Bäche und bunte Blumen wurden bald Fremde. Sméagol sah sie nie. Es gab nichts zu sehen, nur zwei helle, gelbe Augen tief im Wasser. Und manchmal Lippen, welche die grausamsten Wörter formten.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

Das Flüstern seines Schatzes schien niemals zu enden. Stimmen vernahm er, nicht seine eigenen, nicht einmal die des anderen, und er begann, sie zu verstehen. _"Liebe mich," _sagten sie, _"Behalte mich, und lasse mich niemals gehen. Ich bin dein und du bist mein. Wir sind aneinander gebunden. Wir können nicht ohne einander leben. Du brauchst mich." _Immer noch behauptete der andere, "Ohne mich würdest du nicht hier sein. Ich habe uns gerettet. Ich habe uns in Sicherheit gebracht!" Und Sméagol weinte und hörte zu, bis er schließlich all ihre Lügen glaubte.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

Ein Kettenhemd aus Silber, auch wenn es nicht daraus gemacht sein mochte. Es konnte einfach abgestreift werden. Schönheit war vergänglich und für ihn war sie fast geschwunden. Er schmeckte kein Blut, kein Fleisch, keine Knochen. Schluckte einfach.

Atemlos ohne Atemnot  
Lebt es, kalt doch wie der Tod;  
Trinkt, obwohl es Durst nicht verspürt,  
Trägt einen Panzer, der nicht klirrt.

Und doch waren sie alles, woran sein wacher Geist denken konnte. Jene, und ein kleiner, goldener Ring, die einzige Schönheit, die einzige Perfektion, die es noch gab, auf seiner Insel, wo er zwischen den Felsen schimmerte, wo seine glatte Oberfläche den einzigen Kontrast zu den scharfen Spitzen bildete. Wo er zu ihm sprach, egal wie weit entfernt er war.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

Sméagol kümmerte sich um des Ringes Antlitz, nicht um sein eigenes. Ins Wasser schauen konnte er nicht mehr. Denn dort wartete ein Schatten dessen, was er einst gewesen war, und dieser würde ihn erblicken, beschuldigend, hasserfüllt, wie all die anderen Augen, deren Blick über ihn geschweift war. Sein Spiegelbild war verloren. Und wenn er es durch Zufall doch einmal sah, einmal in einem Jahrzehnt, dann spuckte er darauf, und hustete, und nannte es: "Gollum, Gollum!" Doch es antwortete jene verhassten Worte, die er fürchtete.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

Die Stimme des anderen folgte ihm dahin, wo selbst der Ring ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Sie verstümmelte sein Herz, seine Seele in deren tiefsten Kammern; Sie tat das, was sein Schatz ihr befahl. Und so war es letztendlich doch der Ring. Doch Sméagol sah dies nicht. Für ihn war es immer der andere. Der, den er hasste und liebte. Verachtete und brauchte.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

Kobolde zu schlachten war wie Fische zu schlachten. Sie waren größer, doch Gefühle hatten sie nicht. "Tu es!", zischte der andere, "Du hast es schon getan, du kannst es wieder tun!" Niemals berührten sie sein Herz. Nicht ein einziges mal. Er machte ihrem Leben ein Ende, wie er das eines anderen beendet hatte. Aber anders. Sie waren Essen. Nichts anderes. Und doch hörte er es.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

Die Schönheit seines Schatzes verblasste nicht, niemals in all den Jahren, in denen er bei ihm war. Doch alles andere verblasste. Alle Erinnerungen, die er an die Welt außerhalb seiner Höhle gehabt hatte, waren verloren, alle Illusionen des Geschmackes von Fischen und Orks und sogar seine dunkelsten Träume schwanden, selbst wenn sie ihn nur in die Schlaflosigkeit trieben, in der sie ihn plagten, in der er nicht entkommen konnte. Was ihn jedoch nicht verließ war der eine, von dem er sich mehr als von allem anderen befreien wollte. Der eine, der ihm sagte was er war, der eine, der log was für Sméagol die Wahrheit geworden war, der eine, der mit seinem Mund die Worte des Ringes sprach.

_Dieb. Lügner. Mörder. _

Und Sméagol sah nicht sich selbst im Wasser. Nicht mehr. Da war keine Spur von ihm. Und so ließ er den anderen reden, nannte ihn bei seinem Namen bis er seinen eigenen vergaß. Bis er zuletzt der andere wurde.

Ein Dieb. Ein Lügner. Ein Mörder.

_Gollum._


End file.
